


Gentle whispers

by sceptress



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Gentle Sex, Multi, Yaoi, sweet Karma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sceptress/pseuds/sceptress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma takes Nagisa home and takes him slow and gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle whispers

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda after "Naughty notes equals dirty fun" but can be read alone.

The door, that had been previously locked, was unlocked and opened. Two boys walked through, one with fiery red hair and mercury eyes. The other with soft blue hair and eyes to match. The blue-haired boy was pushed up against the wall upon entering, the red-haired male latched onto his neck and pinning him arms above his head. 

"K-Karma" Nagisa moaned out, shifting his head to the side, allowing more room for his boyfriend to suck, bite and kiss at his neck. Littering the flesh with marks and bruises that would surely last a few days at the least. Karma licked a long stripe up his boyfriend's soft neck, reaching his ear and pulling and nibbling at the lobe. Nagisa bit his lip, struggling in the red head's hold. "Karma, please" he begged.

Karma pulled back from his onslaught of nips and kisses. He looked down and stared down at the smaller boy. Nagisa's face was flushed red, his neck covered in love and bite marks. His breathe coming in light pants, blue eyes hazy in lust and pleasure. Karma bit his lip at the sight, struggling to hold back. The entire way home from the school he had been holding onto Nagisa by his hips, whispering dirty thoughts into his sensitive ears. Nagisa looked back up at him, his eye lids falling half-way.

"Take me to the bedroom" he whispered, he arms slipping out from Karma's loosening grip. Wrapping them around his love's neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Karma's hands went to Nagisa's waist and ass, pulling him close and moving back, directing them to his bedroom. He licked at the blue-haired male's soft, bitten worried lips, diving his tounge when they parted. His knees touched the edge of his bed, he sat down bringing his lover with him onto his lap. Their kiss became sloppy, tounges pushing and twirling around each others mouths, salive dripping down Nagisa'a chin. They pulled back for breath, soon connecting again. They continously kissed, tongue, teeth and lips.

Karma unbuttoned and pulled off Nagisa's waist coat, quickly shrugging out of his jacket after when he felt soft hands pulling at it. He dived his tongue into the smaller male's mouth, running his muscle around every inch he could reach. He unbuckled Nagisa's belt, chucking it on the floor after sliding if off the blue-haired boy's waist. His own soon joining with the help of Nagisa's quick fingers. They pulled back from their heated kisses, panting and red in the face. Karma looked into his lover's eyes and saw lust, desire and love. He smiled softly, placing a gentle kiss on his love's lips. He pulled Nagisa close and whispered

"I'm going to make love to you, Nagisa Shiota" and once again kissed him. Like their previous kisses, it was heated but more slow and gentle. Nagisa could feel himself tear up slightly at the emotions and care he felt Karma put into the kiss, putting all of his back into it. Karma's hands slid up to Nagisa's chest, undoing and slipping off his dark blue tie and unbuttoning each button one at a time, revealing more skin slowly. He peppered kisses down his boyfriend's neck, to his collar bone and down to his nipple. As he undone the last button he latched onto his nipple, sucking and kissing as he pushed Nagisa's shirt off. That too falling to floor with Nagisa's help of moving his arms, his hands then running through Karma's brillant red hair. Breathy whispers of 'Yes' and 'Karma' left the bluenette's mouth, his eyes rolling shut and his breath raggered.

Nagisa pulled the red head's face up, holding his face in his hands he kissed him. Karma traced his hands up and down Nagisa's back and sides, admiring the soft, porcelain skin. The smaller male drifted his small hands down Karma's face, to his neck and then to unbuttoning his shirt. Karma moved his arms to help slip his shirt off, throwing it to the already clothing littered floor. Their footwear soon joining, their pants not long after. Karma stared up at his lover, the only thought going his mind 'Beautiful, beautiful and mine'.

He kissed Nagisa deeply, turning them over and laid his body over him. He kissed down his face and sucked at his neck, his teeth grazing his skin slow and gentle. With one hand in Nagisa's blue hair, the other travelled down and touched Nagisa's aching dick, groping him. Nagisa cried out softly at the touch, both his hands pulling at Karma's red locks. He kissed the smaller male, pulling down his briefs while his tongue twined with his lover's. He pulled back and brought his hand up to Nagisa's mouth, nudging them at his lips. Nagisa parted his lips and sucked at Karma's fingers. He took the time to remove his own underwear.

After Karma was sure his fingers were drenched and slick enough he pulled them out of his love's mouth, replacing them with his own lips. He ran his wet fingertips over Nagisa's inner thigh, loving the shiver he felt run through the smaller male. He pressed them into his entrance, slipping one in at a time, giving his lover time to adjust. 

"K-karma, ah, p-please" the blue-haired male moaned around the kisses, his arms wrapped around the other male's neck, holding him close. Karma pulled his fingers out, breaking their kiss he stared down at his lover. Nagisa moved his legs to wrap them around the red-haired boy's waist. He leaned down and kissed Nagisa slowly as he entered him. He felt more than heard Nagisa's gasps and strained moans, He slowly pulled out and pushed back in. He made a steady, gentle pace. Nagisa broke the kiss to through his head back as his prostate was grazed. Karma rested his head in the crook of Nagisa's shoulder and neck. 

All Nagisa could hear over his moans were Karma's gentle breathy 'I love you's, his heart swelling at each word. He tried to say them back, but only managed broken gasps of it. They held each other close, their love making quiet and gentle. Karma could feel his orgasm coming, and by the way Nagisa's moans were getting louder he knew he was close too. THey both came, calling out each other's names.

He pulled of his lover and fell besides him, wrapping his arms around his middle and embracing. The blue-eyed male turned to face Karma, returning his embrace. The red head kissed the top of his tired and spent boyfriend's head.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

They both fell alseep soon after, full of contentment and love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was enjoyable to read. I'm not really good at writing intimacy scenes.


End file.
